


sweetheart

by 1001cranes



Category: Everworld Series - K. A. Applegate
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-02
Updated: 2011-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001cranes/pseuds/1001cranes





	sweetheart

Loki calls him sweetheart, darling, dear-heart, love. Mostly mocking, but sometimes – mostly in bed, mostly against the back of David’s neck or the curve of his collarbone – so completely and utterly sincere David forgets to breathe.

David calls Loki bastard, mostly. Or Loki. It’s not that he hasn’t – baby is too modern, boyfriend too surreal – David’s never going to introduce Loki to his mom, can’t even imagine it – and lover is sentimental. Stupid. David wouldn’t call Senna lover, much less Loki.

So he will say Loki instead of My Lord, and Loki will tilt his head with a smile, will call David Little General while showing too many teeth, and when Loki’s hand lingers on the small of David’s back or David stutters over Loki’s name, just for a moment, what isn’t between them still tastes sweet, sweet, sweet.


End file.
